The Council Era (83 CE)
This is the start of something great. Rules #No god-modding or harming other player characters #Normal posts must be at least 8 complete sentences, beginning post must be 10 complete sentences. #Swearing is permitted, but keep it mostly clean #No humans or turians as they were not discovered by the Citadel at this time #Keep it canon #Ensure grammar and spelling is good. If not, you will be warned. Storyline The Citadel Life on the Citadel is hard, family's children assisting in any way to defeat the terrible Rachni soldiers. The asari and salarians are trying their hardest to fight the dreaded Rachni, their ace in the hole being the large monstrosities known as Krogan. The only thing that could make their problem worse is another war. The loosely tied species known as the Manaba are causing an uproar and the Council worries that they are spread too thin to deal with both issues. Ragnora The Rachni ruled world known to have the most Rachni queens on a single world is a stronghold for the Rachni. The Krogan have been specifically sent there to deal with the large infestation, though smaller than desired armies have caused the Citadel to recruit more of another brute force army, the Dezba, have been sent to ally with the Krogan and to help destroy the threat that could turn the tide of the war. Omicron Omicron, the planet closest to the Rachni's Mass Relay is under constant attack. The Rachni come and the Rachni retreat. Most often this is where the Council sends species to weak too withstand the constant strain of Rachni on Ragnora. If the Council is able to hold the enemy at bay, they may just win the war early. Content Player characters (Users) Be sure to use the RP Info template, This RP is open to any registered user. Project leader * Members * * * * * Discussion Any questions, concerns or answers related to the RP will go here Councilmen In 83 CE there were only two councilors, and I think it'd be smart to have two people RP as them. I volunteer to do one, but someone should play as the other. This will not count toward your other characters as these may be really important to the story. Whoever volunteer's first gets to be the other councilor, and to those who also wanted it, don't worry. There will be other important characters that need filling. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 00:46, July 24, 2010 (UTC) I will take one but would there not be three as I believe you added the Manaba as joining the council in the timeline. Correct me if I read wrongly. Also the Dezba page is finished So we only have the Rhooks left. Foxtrot12 01:13, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :No, if I said that they joined the council that was a mistake. I want this to loosely fit within the timeline and the timeline says there is only two. At times I type really fast and forget to proofread so I may end up writing things that seem to mean something else entirely. The two councilors are asari and salarian and you can pick which one you want and I'll take the other. Also, great job on the Dezba, but you may want to delete that last pargraph about the events after the RP since things may differ once we start RPing. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 01:19, July 24, 2010 (UTC) : :Alright I will probably best if we don not kill them off. I am very excited about being able to write fanon articles on our new species and use them in future RPSFoxtrot12 01:27, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :Target paragraph deleted Foxtrot12 01:35, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :Great. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 01:37, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :We are getting close monday is looking like a possibility. We have Dezba, Omicron, and Manaba mostly ready to go. And creating pages for charcters before an RP starts is simple. We need a Rhooks page and to spend the weekend setting everything up. And Monday is a possibility. Foxtrot12 01:46, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :It sure is, I just hope the weekend will bring in other interested users. The number we have is pretty damn good, but we can always use more. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 01:53, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :Alright I'm going to get working on characters the limit is two not three right? Foxtrot12 01:56, July 24, 2010 (UTC) *I'm changing it, the limit is three now. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 02:08, July 24, 2010 (UTC)\ Alright then I got my characters. A Salarian STG captain, a Dezba Chieftan leading his clan against the Rachni, and a Manaba Holy Warrior (Highest rank in warrior caste). This will be fun!Foxtrot12 02:16, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry I was away forever! Today was a relative's birthday. Anyways, if not already chosen, can I play the Salarian? I love them. :Don't worry, I probably won't be on much on Wednesday since it's my birthday (I just realized that :P) The Salarian councilman has been chosen but you can always play as another Salarian character, like a soldier or scientist. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 03:03, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :Wait who is the Salarian and who is the Asari? And we going to have a Manaba councilor as they written in as having a councilorFoxtrot12 03:06, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Lol, happy birthday! Yeah, I guess I will. :'( Lol. :@foxtrot:I'll be the salarian councilor and you can be the asari (unless you don't want to be the asari) and there will be no Manaba councilman, I don't recall saying there was one. :@EM: Thanks, and I'll try to pop onto the computer on Wednesday as I don't think I will be too busy. :--[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 03:18, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :Alright that is fine. I was confused as on the 80 CE it say the Manaba joined the Citadel Council.Foxtrot12 03:23, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, wow. Good job catching that, I fixed it. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 03:45, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :Alright good. I got my characters done. We are so close.Foxtrot12 03:47, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Usable species Here's a list of the usable species, if you have any objections, be sure to voice them. #Krogan #Volus #Asari #Salarians #Dezba #Manaba #Rhooks -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 01:41, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Umm... Excuse me for asking, but what about the Krogans? *Wow, I just noticed that I put elcor instead of krogan. Silly me. Thanks for catching that. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 20:02, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Lol. Everyone makes mistakes! Were the Rachni ever considered? As a Rachni queen could make a good councilmen like character. Also now that we are so close to starting how exactly are we gonna do this? Foxtrot12 20:26, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Rachni were once considered, but I think just making the Rachni queen a special character would be better. The style of the RP will have three main topics/locations (Citadel, Ragnora and Omicron) and inside each of those will be sub-topic and in the sub topic is where the RP will take place. It may sound a bit confusing, but I do plan to have an example up soon. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 20:33, July 24, 2010 (UTC) How about different kinds of Rachni in the Rachni war never seen anywhere else, that were driven extinct, completely, and never came back for Shepard's travels? I photoshoped a green rachni that could be like infected with a disease or have strong poison levels. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 00:29, July 25, 2010 (UTC) * Here's the image. Nice! That's a good photo. So, what about like, Rachni Flier, like a flying Rachni. What do you think of that idea? And what Photoshop do you use? I only use GIMP. I use a very old version of photoshop. Its pretty decent though. A flying rachni would be great, but I know I couldn't make it in photoshop. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 00:42, July 25, 2010 (UTC) I got an idea for the Rachni, if you've read up on your Rachni history, it appears that Sovereign may have indoctrinated the Rachni. Perhaps we have a group of Rachni that have "freed" themselves from its control and are fighting to free the rest of their species. To be honest, I think this could only work towards the end of the Rachni Wars when Sovereign would probably given up on the Rachni.--''Josh BenderTalk'' 00:45, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Category:RPs